


Cover for “De cape et d'écailles” by Ancolympe

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [36]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: (UA Strangefrost) : Dans la ville de Néo Assur, héros et criminels sont monnaie courante et s'affrontent quotidiennement. Et des amis de toujours ne sont peut-être pas dans le même camp...
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Cover Art [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/251803
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Cover for “De cape et d'écailles” by Ancolympe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ancolympe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancolympe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [De cape et d'écailles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437976) by [Ancolympe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancolympe/pseuds/Ancolympe). 



> (UA Strangefrost) : Dans la ville de Néo Assur, héros et criminels sont monnaie courante et s'affrontent quotidiennement. Et des amis de toujours ne sont peut-être pas dans le même camp...

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/monikitaa/86083507/3135/3135_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Cliquez sur l'image pour la voir en taille réelle.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [Monikitaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa) Log in to view. 




End file.
